


Il fiocco che mi lega a te

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Day 19, SAY THANK YOU FOR THE NEW OUTFITS AND THE PAIN, Writober 2019, also say thank you to that japanese dude who pointed out that shu has changed his ribbon, and for a properly reunion between nazuna and shu, feed us, i don't really understand how this agency thing works but pls accept this anyway, my heart wasn't in pieces before that, pls hapiele, post human comedy, prompt: bonus, so basically it's me crying for valks new outfits
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Il problema di chi sviluppa un attaccamento agli oggetti risiede nel fatto di non avere la forza di buttarli via, perché un pezzo della propria rimarrà sempre incastonato in esso.E Shu ha sempre imparato a sue spese, sin da quando era bambino, che buttare via dei pezzi di anima è l’equivalente di perdere parti di sé stesso.[...]





	Il fiocco che mi lega a te

**Author's Note:**

> È da giovedì che quando penso ai nuovi outfit dei Valkyrie piango ma sopratutto è da quando ho iniziato a giocare ad Enstars che ogni volta che penso a Shu piango  
Era da un po' che mi scervellavo per una fic con questi due e honestly i'm so glad che l'opportunità sia letteralmente piovuta dal cielo  
Penso che se lo meritino, entrambi (also that's me stanca di leggere commenti dove si dice che Shu non si merita una reunion decente con Nazuna; in this house facciamo come ci pare per il best boy)  
Enjoy!!!

**M**ancano ancora le ultime rifiniture, gli ultimi particolari da inserire per poter considera conclusa nel migliore dei modi la sua nuova opera.

Shu ci ha lavorato ininterrottamente giorno e notte, senza alcuna pausa com’è sempre stata sua abitudine. Perchè quando ha qualcosa in mente, niente e nessuno possono riuscire a distoglierlo dal suo progetto; ogni forza del mondo pare essere mandata contro di lui come distrazione e Shu, da artista, non può permetterselo.

Il cappello è l’accessorio che ironicamente gli porta via più tempo. Non tanto perché la realizzazione lo richiede, ma più per un fattore di scelta che lo porta a ritardare, al punto che la sua indecisione lo irrita. Non è una questione che però Shu vuole liquidare su due piedi.

Quel nuovo abito, in cui il cappello è compreso, ha il solo scopo di rappresentare la rinascita del Valkyrie. La sua rinascita. Èla nuova veste con cui i Valkyrie guideranno le anime nel regno dell’arte, la veste con i quali si presenteranno ai mortali con l’obbiettivo di portare salvezza tra loro. È un compito importante, un compito a cui Shu ha attribuito un significato tale e liquidare quell’ostacolo con una scelta banale e frettolosa avrebbe disintegrato lo scopo della loro missione. Non è poi nemmeno caratterista della sua persona il non attribuire un significato ad ogni azione, ad ogni oggetto, ad ogni persona. Tutto ha un’anima, tutto ha una storia, tutto ha un’importanza; Shu è cresciuto con queste parole che ha fatto proprie, trasformandole nel suo credo, sacro come una preghiera.

Il tavolo pullula di vari strumenti e oggetti, tutti alla rinfusa mentre formano una corona attorno al cappello posto al centro che attende soltanto di essere concluso. Sono tutti accessori che per Shu pesano come un macigno, illuminati solo dalla bianca luce spettrale della lampada da lavoro. Tra tutti, quelli che più gravano sulla sua anima sono due fiocchi, di cui uno rappresenta il suo passato, i Valkyrie che erano stati spazzati via dalle mani di un angelo.

Due fiocchi, e uno di questo è il fiocco di Nito.

Era, si costringe a pensare nel momento le sue dita corrono a quel vecchio oggetto per rigirarselo tra di loro in continuazione, permettendoai suoi occhi d’ametistadi focalizzarsi sulle rifiniture di quel piccolo oggetto, sulla pietra color perla che Shu aveva appositamente cercato per Nito due anni prima.

Il problema di chi sviluppa un attaccamento agli oggetti risiede nel fatto di non avere la forza di buttarli via, perché un pezzo della propria rimarrà sempre incastonato in esso.

E Shu ha sempre imparato a sue spese, sin da quando era bambino, che buttare via dei pezzi di anima è l’equivalente di perdere parti di sé stesso.

Non vuole gettare via il fiocco. Ma non vuole nemmeno inserirlo nel suo cappello. Sarebbe uno sfregio alla sua nuova vita, un attacco al passato troppo forte che deve recidere.

Il problema è il come reciderlo.

Dimenticare il passato è letale al pari di starci troppo attaccati, e trovare la mezza misura è complesso, troppo difficile. Ma è il suo compito, e deve portarlo a termine.

È l’ultimo passo, l’ultima sfida che deve superare prima di dare inizio alla sua nuova vita che prenderà la piega di quello strano progetto con le agenzie che forse ha troppo attirato la sua curiosità d’artista.

Shu sorride, a quel pensiero, continuando ad osservare il fiocco. Il suo sguardo slitta dalla pura perla bianca al cappello nuovo, più elaborato del precedente, del precedente abito che aveva rappresentato il suo primo ingresso in scena non più come singolo, ma come membro dei Valkyrie. Il fondatore, il leader, ma non più uno.

Shu si concentra sul cappello, ora, gli occhi esperti che si tuffano ad analizzare ogni minimo particolare.

Gli balza all’occhio ciò che prima aveva ignorato, o che forse gli era semplicemente sfuggito. Il cappello era sì differente, ma c’erano delle parti nate perché ha preso spunto dal vecchio.

E realizza.

Realizza che il suo nuovo abito cucito dalle sue stesse mani altri non è stato che una tela nella quale Shu ha combinato alla rinfusa più elementi delle sue precedenti creazioni, prendendo il meglio e rifacendolo proprio. Cosicché quella sua nuova vita potesse contenere un po’ della vecchia diventando però qualcosa di nuovo. Di conseguente, ma separato allo stesso tempo.

È così che ricomincia a lavorare.

Shu sfila con le sue dita delicate la perla dal fiocco, scioglie quel nodo che non aveva mai osato recidere e l’accessorio altro torna ad essere se non un semplice nastro pronto a modellarsi sotto le mani del sarto, ad adattarsi a nuova vita per il suo ultimo abito.

Soltanto la perla rimane fuori, distante dalla sua creazione.

E non vi si avvicina, ma rimane poggiata su quel tavolo per la prima volta dopo tanti anni.

* * *

Nazuna non sa con esattezza per quale motivo si trovi in quel luogo, ma la curiosità è tanta e la sua anima ha forse ritenuto che fosse meglio avvicinarsi alla sede della Cosmic Production per verificare da sé. Per poterlo incontrare da sé e far tacere la sua anima che sussulta dalla preoccupazione. L’idea delle agenzie e di quello strano progetto ha rimescolato le loro vite come se fossero un mazzo di carte, assegnando ad ognuno un proprio ruolo. Nazuna sa che non si dovrebbe intromettere ma sono ormai di gran lunga terminati i dissapori del passato, quello strano rapporto che aveva contraddistinto lui e Shu nel primo periodo dopo la fine dei Valkyrie, e preoccuparsi della saluta di colui che non sa bene come definire gli sembra il minimo.

Non ce la fa a fingere che non gli importi. Non quando perfino Shu gli aveva inviato un messaggio, lui che odia la tecnologia al pari di Rei Sakuma, per sapere se stesse bene.

I corridoi sono infiniti e larghi, immersi in una luce così forte dal rendere tutto etereo, al pari di ritrovarsi di fronte all’ingresso del Valhalla in attesa di una guida. Non passa troppo tempo prima che la sua Valchiria si presenti, annunciata dal rumore dei tacchi che sbattono contro il pavimento di marmo a ritmo, quasi stiano producendo musica.

Shu compare nel lungo corridoio qualche istante dopo e per un istante la sua camminata decisa tentenna alla vista della figura di Nazuna di fronte a lui. Gli si avvicina di corsa, Shu che invece rimane immobile ad attenderlo nella sua solita posa, con una mano poggiata sul fianco e l’altro braccio disteso.

Non parlano subito perché troppo impegnati a studiarsi a vicenda, perché forse troppo incapaci di comunicare dal vivo come una coppia di vecchi amici dal passato burrascoso che sta cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi, un passo alla volta.

Nazuna sa che dovrebbe essere il primo a parlare, ad annunciare il perché di quella sua visita, ma è più impegnato ad osservare senza fiato la figura di Shu per ricordarsi come ci si esprime. Non sa se sia più per il profumo all’acqua di rose che culla i suoi sensi o per l’aspetto in sé.

Shu sembra un principe, splende al massimo delle sue capacità con degli abiti che fasciano un corpo che pare abbia deciso e definito da sé che tipo di bellezza rappresentare, infrangendo ogni canone.

È magnifico, sembra perfino stare meglio con il colorito della pelle più vivo ed un sorriso che non gli aveva mai visto prima, se non durante il White Day.

Si guardano ancora negli occhi, e Nazuna vi legge un qualcosa nei suoi d’ametista che lo colpisce nel profondo. Vi legge la stessa serenità che lui ha trovato quando ha fondato i Ra*bits.

-Aspettare che qualcuno ti porga una domanda è piuttosto maleducato, Nito. Soprattutto quando sei tu che ti presenti senza nemmeno avvisare- Shu allunga la mano premuta sul fianco in avanti, in un gesto così delicato che l’istinto di Nazuna è più quello di auto-invitarsi in un ballo che Shu non ha sicuramente programmato.

-Spiega.

-Sono venuto solo a salutarti, è così poco ovvio?- basta un sorriso per destabilizzare un attimo la figura dell’altro, quasi che la scena di fronte a lui non abbia un minimo senso.

-A salutarmi?

-Te la stai passando bene, vedo- Nazuna ignora completamente la sua confusione, procedendo in quella conversazione senza sapere bene dove andare a parare. Ècerto di avere avuto un discorso pronto per l’occasione, ma tutte le frasi che aveva accuratamente preparato si sono appena volatilizzate nella sua mente, svuotandola.

Shu, ancora, cercava di seguirlo con il suo sguardo attento ad indovinare a cosa stia architettando, quasi sia in grado di leggergli l’anima.

È guardingo, oltre che curioso, Nazuna se ne rende conto. Se ne accorge dalla sua postura, fattasi all’improvviso più rigida, anche se in maniera poco percettibile e non come accadeva in passato tra i due. Shu diventava teso come una corda di violino pronta a scattare, incapace perfino di guardarlo in faccia dalla vergogna. Vergogna che Nazuna non ha mai compreso fino in fondo, in realtà.

-Ma tu non dovresti essere nell’agenzia di Rei?- la domanda di Shu cade come per caso, quasi il leader dei Valkyrie voglia semplicemente fare conversazione per far cessare quel silenzio opprimente.

E Nazuna gli sorride, cogliendo la palla al balzo, grato di quell’intervento che gli ha permesso di ritrovare la strada.

Comincia a parlare, senza nemmeno sapere il perché. Forse gli mancava soltanto chiacchierare con lui come quando facevano anni prima, agli esordi, quando i Valkyrie erano appena stati fondati ed erano semplicemente un duo di artisti ignari della strada tortuosa che avrebbe atteso il loro passaggio. Ignari dello spettacolo che avrebbero trovato una volta giunti in cima. Gli parla dei Ra*bits, della felicità con cui i tre lo avevano investito una volta scoperto che avrebbero ancora lavorato insieme. Nel modo in cui quegli occhi familiari si erano poggiati su di lui e in cui Nazuna vi aveva ancora visto lo sguardo speranzoso e determinato dei bambini che aveva incontrato in Accademia tanto tempo prima; dei bambini che aveva deciso di aiutare senza pretendere nulla in cambio quando questi l’avevano ripagato soffiando la vita nella sua anima spezzata.

-Quei bambini sono la tua gioia- è ciò che Shu constata con una luce divertita negli occhi, e Nazuna si gonfia il petto d’orgoglio nel ripensare a loro. È fiero di ognuno dei suoi tre ragazzi, fiero delloro percorso, fiero in tutti i sensi. Ed è grato, per la gioia che hanno portato nella sua vita quando tutto stava andando in pezzi e lui era soltanto una bambola priva di un’anima e di un cuore. Spezzata, non più un grado di ripararsi, il suo creatore forse ridotto più a brandelli di quanto non lo fosse lui stesso.

-Certo che lo sono- ha gli occhi che brillano, ne è certo, quando lo dice. Anche gli occhi di Shu sembrano brillare, quasi stessero riflettendo i suoi come uno specchio di glicine, ma Nazuna sa che in realtà perfino Shu si è affezionato a quelle anime pure quali sono quelle dei Ra*bits. È certo che nessuno potrà mai odiarli, in realtà.

-Sono ancora un po’ grezzi, ma splenderanno come diamanti nel giro di poco tempo con la tua guida.

Nazuna si stringe un po’ nelle spalle a quel commento. In realtà, era certo fino a qualche tempo prima che avrebbero potuto fare benissimo a meno di essere guidati ancora da lui. Tomoya, Hajime e Mitsuru sembravano ormai aver imboccato per bene la propria strada, ma tempo nemmeno qualche mese che Eichi aveva incastrato tutti nel suo nuovo progetto che bolliva in pentola da anni, a detta di qualcuno, e i suoi bimbi si erano presentati da lui chiedendogli di essere nuovamente il loro leader.

-A volte mi chiedo se sia un bene che le cose non cambino.

Shu parve soppesare quelle parole, il volto a metà tra il serio e l’imbarazzato. Nazuna è certo che stia pensando a Mika, a come in realtà Shu avrebbe voluto che crescesse da sé per diventare un’artista completo, convinto che potesse perfino sorpassarlo.

Erano entrambi con le mani in mano.

Eppure, sembrano felici.

Un’altra occhiata lanciata a Shu gli basta per constatarlo ancora, per mettere a tacere le parole di Wataru che ronzavano nella sua mente come una fastidiosa ape da quasi due anni.

_“Sorridi.”_

E Nazuna segue quel consiglio, allarga il suo sorriso contagiando l’altro che non può fare a meno di copiarlo a sua volta. Wataru, forse, aveva ragione.

Ma il sorriso barcolla quando lo sguardo si posa su un particolare del cappello che non ha notato inizialmente.

Il fiocco.

Il fiocco senza la sua pietra.

Vacilla, cede per un solo istante, trasformandosi in un qualcosa di malinconico. Eppure, non è quello ciò che prova. Il suo cuore batte come se stia per esplodere, corre all’impazzata nel suo petto, e Shu nota quel leggero cambio di espressione seguendo la traiettoria del suo sguardo.

Anche il suo sorriso si trasforma in uno malinconico, ma nei suoi occhi inconfondibile è la luce dell’orgoglio che li accende.

Anche Nazuna lo è, anche se l’orgoglio lo porta nel cuore.

-L’hai notato- mormora Shu, e lui annuisce con il capo.

Quello che ha sempre voluto per Mika, per Shu in particolare, è andare avanti. Di camminare verso il futuro liberandosi del passato. Anche se questo voleva significare liberarsi di lui, dei loro ricordi insieme, di tutto ciò che avevano condiviso. Come lui stesso aveva fatto, conservandoli in fondo al suo cuore anche se in minima parte.

Nota solo in un secondo istante che la forma del fiocco non è esattamente la sua; nota in un secondo momento il modo in cui Shu ha sovrapposto due nastri per ricreare quella che invece gli apparteneva quando erano state tre unità di un solo mondo.

È confuso, non capisce il perché. Era stato certo, fino a pochi secondi prima, che Shu fosse stato in grado di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle. Eppure…

Rivolge la sua confusione a lui, alla ricerca di una risposta che trova, enigmatica, in un sorriso che abbandona sempre di più la malinconia per lasciare spazio all’orgoglio.

Nazuna punta il dito contro il fiocco, incapace di comprendere a dovere il disegno che Shu aveva tessuto per sé stesso, per il suo futuro.

-Perché l’hai- ma non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Shu riprende il suo cammino, passandogli accanto.

-Per lo stesso motivo per cui ho mantenuto il nome originale della nostra unit.

Si trasforma nel loro saluto, quello. In un arrivederci, più che in un addio.

Nazuna sorride e, anche se non può vederlo perché Shu ormai gli da le spalle, è certo che anche lui stia ancora sorridendo.

Non ha potuto ricevere altra risposta dallo strano ragazzo che era saltato dalla finestra pur di incontrarlo, dal grande artista, dal genio dell’Accademia.

Non ha potuto ricevere altra risposta da chi, come Shu Itsuki, si attacca particolarmente agli oggetti, ai concetti, alle persone, anche se spesso agli occhi inesperti risulta difficile, realizzarlo. Da chi il passato lo trasforma in nuovo pur tenendolo sempre nel suo cuore.

-Mi aspetto grandi cose da te e dai tuoi bimbi- gli annuncia Shu ad un tratto, senza però voltarsi, procedendo a passo deciso verso la sua destinazione per poi fermarsi, ad un tratto, per puntare il viso contro il suo.

-Magari un giorno potremo concedervi la grazia di una rivincita.

Ha il volto illuminato da un sorrisetto, dello stesso che Nazuna ha sempre visto quando Shu sta in compagnia degli Oddballs. È lo stesso di uno Shu più alla mano, di uno che sta imparando, a piccoli passi, a prendere la vita alla leggera.

-Farete meglio a prepararvi alla sconfitta che io e i miei bimbi vi infliggeremo, Vakyrie.

Ma Shu si e già voltato, e agita una mano per salutarlo e porre fine a quella lieve conversazione.

Nazuna lo guarda camminare a testa alta, raggiante e regale come non lo è mai stato, gli ingranaggi del cappello che scintillano sotto quelle luci bianche nel punto esatto in cui un tempo vi era la sua pietra.


End file.
